


sharing is caring

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: made the reader’s woes here as vague as possible, so if you’re having a bad day (like i am, as of writing this lol) you can have a lil bit of sibling satori to help you out. love you, take care
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader
Kudos: 16





	sharing is caring

If you had to describe your childhood, it would always be the same word: share.

From the moment of your conception, the world had already made it a point in your life that you had to share everything with your brother.

Sure, it saved your parents money from planning separate birthday parties, but it came with the cost of their sanity, as they watched your infant figures tug on each other’s presents, wailing as the other began to tear apart the wrapper of a gift meant for the other.

As soon as you could identify letters, they taught you how to write your respective names. The other parents watched on in envy as the two of you came into kindergarten with writing sheets rather than coloring books, oblivious to the fact that your parents had only done so in order to lessen the stress in their lives. They didn’t expect you to compete with your brother, eyes furrowed in concentration as you repeated the strokes of the characters with your pencil.

The household was never a silent one, even as the two of you got older and began to show signs of individuality. It would be filled with the noises of whatever musical instrument that caught your fancy that week, or the sound of something crashing to the floor, undoubtable due to Satori practicing indoors again.

The night was laced with your bickering, hushed tones as the two of you went back and forth in an argument neither of you knew how to win. But your fighting never escalated, and if it did, it didn’t last long. For as much as the world saw the fire in your eyes as you hurled words against each other, it was never the kind to hurt the other – and never did you let time burrow any wounds.

After all, you had shared everything with Satori – the good, the bad, the ugly.

It was you who cornered those children, many years ago, the day after you held your brother close, his tiny body racked with sobs. He could barely get the words out, the sting of their peers’ taunts echoing in your chest, as though they had said that to you.

You took the brunt of his pain and wore it as armor, cornering the bullies with fangs bared. There wasn’t much you could threaten them, what with being elementary students and nothing really on the line, but they knew you meant it.

You never told your brother about the instance, opting to appear at the sidelines, a sickly sweet smile directed at the bullies who faced your brother off in the court.

The habit of stepping in for your twin never went away, even when the two of you grew to become different individuals. He stayed his eccentric self, while you opted to a mellow version of your own. The household became quieter then, with the two of you off at the dorms of your high school.

It was a welcome change, but when university came knocking at your door, the two of you opted to share a flat with each other, falling into a routine to stay out of each other’s hair, the suffering of strict professors and dozen-page essays made bearable by the nights of throwing shit at each other from across the room.

He had come back from class, shopping bag in hand and recipe in mind. He planned on making a batch of the assigned pastry before they actually did it in class, and you were going to be his taste testing guinea pig. But as he opened the door, he was hit by the sound that echoed in your otherwise paper-thing walls.

Or, in this case, the very lack of it.

Satori closed the door, making his way to the kitchen, his feet barely making noise as he put away the ingredients. When the special knocks on your door was met with the same ear splitting silence, he took it as his cue to swing open the door, the curl on his lips falling as his eyes found you on the floor.

For a moment, he panicked, but the steady rise and fall of your chest indicated that you were very much alive, and your face showed no signs of discomfort.

He noted, that your face barely made any expression, even as he stepped into your territory. On normal circumstances, you would have greeted him with a quip, or a pillow to the face. He preferred that over the hollowness that stared back at him as he prodded at your cheek.

It took you a moment to register that you had been staring at your twin, mouth opening wide enough to croak out a ‘hey’, before your turned back to the ceiling. Satori, scanned your face, his heart clenching at the sight of your dark circles and red-rimmed eyes.

He put away the things surrounding you, before laying down on the space he made, arms spread open as he gazed at your ceiling. Nothing pierced the air except the occasional rustle of clothing, but Satori sensed that the tension in the room had begun to dissipate.

“It hurts, ‘Tori.”

Your voice was rough, and it took all of his willpower to not open his mouth and force the answers out of you. Instead he laid there, breath stuttering as he saw your tears trickle down onto the floor in his peripheral. He waited for you to sit up and wipe them away, before daring to ask. Your answers were clipped, but it was enough.

Putting on a smile, he led you into the kitchen, and the two of you spent the better half of the evening making a mess of flour and icing. It wasn’t until midnight, when the two of you were stuffed with sugar that you told him, voice cracking at times as the words opened the fresh wounds. He sat and listened, knuckles turning white as he wanted nothing more than to take matters into his own hands.

But as the sun rose and trickled into the windows of your shared flat, the two of you shared a look, knowing that, come hell or high water, there were things that would remain the same.

The world will spin, and life would go on.

The sun will rise, and the day will begin anew.

And the Tendou Twins, as horrible as the name was, had each other – and in this god-forsaken world, it was enough.


End file.
